Recent trends toward increased leisure activities has led to a concomitant increase in garden leisure activities. Two of the most popular garden activities include gardening per se, that is taking care of plants and using the garden as a setting for meals or other social gatherings.
The prior art is replete with various articles specifically designed to be used either as flower pot holders for supporting flower pots in a predetermined level above the ground surface and garden tables for allowing support of articles such as meal plates and the like. While the prior art plant supporting structures and tables are relatively effective in performing their respective tasks, to have both structures available means that two separate articles are required. The prior art has failed to show structures which could be used for selectively performing either a flower pot holding function or a conventional table function. Consequently, intended users must purchase both a flower pot holder and a garden table which leads to high purchase cost and a relatively large storage space. In certain geographic areas, gardens can only be accessed for leisure activities during a relatively short period of time. For example, in some northern regions, gardens are literally covered with ice and snow during the winter season and, consequently, garden articles such as flower pot holders and garden tables must be stored indoors in order to withdraw them from the detrimental effects of being exposed to cold temperature and snow during several months.